


Star-gazing

by amuk



Series: PH-Fanfest [33]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Families of Choice, Family, Family Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6443887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when the night is warm, the Baskervilles go stargazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star-gazing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Prompt 8—star-gazing
> 
> A/N: I wish I could draw this instead, it would look so much better. I might rewrite this in the future.

 

“What are we doing?” Lily asks Fang, running up to him. Her red cloak drags in the mud behind her and he winces. He’ll have to get it properly sized later.

 

“Star-gazing, Lily.” He crouches down to her eye-level and waits for her usual bombardment of questions.

 

“Star-gazing? Can’t we just look at the stars regularly?” Lily looks around the field to where Lottie’s serving Glen tea. He’s surrounded on both sides, barely able to move. He brought all three kids along with him and Lily shakes her head. He should know better than that. Gil and Vincent cling to him on his left, throwing venomous glares at Alice who hissed back from Glen’s right.

 

A real handful.

 

“Children,” she scoffs. Fang laughs, his tattoo stretching across his face as he does. Does her own tattoo move like that? She brushes it gently with her index finger, self conscious.

 

“You’re a kid too, Lily. You should play with them sometimes.” Fang ruffles her hair. “And when we go star-gazing like this, we’re not just staring at the stars.”

 

“But it’s called star-gazing!”

 

“It’s more than just looking at the stars,” Fang corrects, gentle as ever. “We’re spending time with each other.”

 

“Ok…” Lily frowns, not quite getting it.

 

“You’ll see.” Fang straightens up, holding out a hand. She grabs it eagerly, ignoring his chuckle as she did.  “Maybe you can spend a little time with Alice or Gil?”

 

“I’ll stay, but I’m not playing with them.” Lily scowls at the trio. Vincent is already nodding off, leaning more and more against Gil. Such a little kid, even she can stay up this late! And she’s more mature than Alice and Gil are.

 

“Alright, maybe next time.” Fang doesn’t push, instead taking her to Dug. “We’ll sit over here then.”

 

“It had better be good,” Lily warns.

 

“It’ll be, trust me.”  


End file.
